


Hold

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Established Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, F/F, Far Future, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Older Characters, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Protective Veronica Lodge, Protectiveness, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Veronica tuts softly, reaching instinctively to wipe the lipstick off Betty's face with the side of her thumb, earning her an amused, secretive look. It's not Veronica's baby, and she's not her wife. They haven't seen each other since high school.





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> As much as this show is irritating me, my love for Beronica hasn't vanished entirely. It's complicated, but I really do love them. And yes, Adam Chisholm is a legitimate character from the Archie Comics who Betty dated for a little bit. Not much more about him. Any thoughts/comments very much appreciated!

 

007\. Hold

*

"Three months, and we think she'll be here," Betty whispers, rubbing her hands slowly over her baby bump.

A smudge of pink, runny lipstick on her chin. Her mouth kiss-swollen and opening to a smile.

Veronica tuts softly, reaching instinctively to wipe the lipstick off Betty's face with the side of her thumb, earning her an amused, secretive look. She considers grabbing the end of the linen sheet and patting off Betty's lipstick for herself. It burns on the surface of Veronica's mouth — a reminder of _whatsheshouldntdo_.

Betty has been parading around in loose-fitting, cotton dresses and fuzzy sweaters, but that's honestly all Veronica is used to see her in. Soft, pastel Betty Cooper with her rosy cheeks and glowing, milky skin.

With her sweet, abandoned moans, as she thrusts back against Veronica's fingers carefully opening her up.

It's not Veronica's baby, and she's not her wife. They haven't seen each other since high school.

During the morning, her arms circle around Betty's hips, draping underneath a huge, round tummy. Veronica's fingers smoothing over the lavender, fleecy material before lowering back down to the outsides of her thighs. There's a noticeable, breathy hitch in Betty's voice, as she talks about Adam.

Adam, Adam, _Adam_. Last name being Chisholm.

A _nobody_.

She had been away with her ex-husband since the news of the pregnancy, but he still called. Often. Wanting to get back together, to see his baby, even though _Adam Chisholm_ was the one pushing for an abortion.

Betty gave in to his sweet nothings, allowing him to move in to their apartment once again.

It won't last. Veronica sways into the other woman's back, hiding her face and smirking. The hickeys on Betty's neck and shoulders do not belong to _Adam_. He knows it, glowering and shrinking under Veronica's icy warning look when Betty's ex attempted to snatch unforgivingly onto her wrist, to force Betty closer.

He will never _touch_ Betty Cooper like that again.

 _Ever_.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
